Como desee, bocchan
by Nobodiesland
Summary: Se sentía sucio, impuro, como un demonio, pero no podía evitarlo, quería que Sebastian le hiciese sentirse peor de lo que ahora se sentía. lemon. SebastianxCiel.  bad summary.


Las nubes grisáceas encapotaban aquel cielo, que antes había sido de un azul intenso. Unas gotas frías se desprendían de estas y caían de manera brusca, estampándose contra todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino.

No era una vista agradable, pero tampoco quería que lo fuese, pues de otro modo no reflejaría su pútrida alma, demasiado corrompida para un niño de su edad.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia, le tranquilizaban, amansaban aquella bestia sedienta de venganza que se hallaba en su interior.

Ojalá, supiera a quien odiar, pero ni tan siquiera sabia eso, simplemente sentía un deseo terrible de asesinar, destrozar, mutilar a los que le habían hecho eso, a los culpables de su situación actual.

Una lágrima, furtiva, empezó a recorrer su rostro, cuando se dio se la limpió bruscamente con la manga de su camisa, no podía llorar, no debía llorar, no quería llorar. Se lo había prometido hace mucho tiempo tiempo, no más lágrimas absurdas, no arreglaban nada, no le proporcionarían nada, simplemente, se desahogaría, se liberaría de algún modo de aquel sentimiento angustiante, del cual no se quería deshacer, pues eso significaría abandonar todo, todo por lo que había estado viviendo.

Toda su vida actual se reducía a la venganza, no había nada más, no quería nada más, había renunciado a todo cuando se le pasó por la cabeza contratar aquel demonio, a pesar de que mucho antes tampoco tenía nada.

Le sabía mal por Lizzy, en cierta forma, la quería, no exactamente como se estimaba a una esposa, pero le tenía cierto aprecio, aunque ahora casi todo era residual, le resultaba casi imposible volver a querer con el fervor que lo hacía cuando era niño.

Apartó la vista de la ventana cuando escuchó los nudillos de alguien golpear la puerta, probablemente era su demonio, su mayordomo.

-Adelante .- contestó.-

Y sin más, aquel ser infernal entró en su habitación, llevando consigo una vela, la verdad es que había estado tan absorto observando aquel cielo y reflexionando acerca de si mismo, que a penas se había dado cuenta de que, se encontraba por completo a oscuras.

No agradeció el detalle, pues no había nada que agradecer. Había dado su alma a cambio, que menos que el maldito ser aquel le prestara su servicios?.

-Bocchan .- dijo Sebastian con voz melosa.- desea algo más?

Había dos maneras de contestar aquella pregunta, sinceramente, o mentir otra vez más.

Eligió la primera, pues a pesar de que su orgullo quedaría más intacto escogiendo la segunda, sabía que al condenado demonio no podía esconderle nada.

-Haz que me sienta peor de lo que me siento.

El mayordomo sonrió, con esa maldita sonrisa tan parecida a la del gato Cheshire, tan difícil de interpretar, de entender... maldita sea.

-Yes my lord.

El demonio, se sentó al lado de Ciel y lo obligó a mirarle. El menor sintió la mirada rojiza de su mayordomo escudriñarle la cara, repasando cada detalle de esta hasta que detuvo en un punto de su rostro, sus perfectos labios enrojecidos por el frío y por la costumbre que su amo había adquirido sin darse cuenta, mordisqueárselos cuando estaba nervioso.

Los labios de Sebastian, chocaron fuertemente con los suyos y la lengua, empezó a luchar por entrar, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues el menor abrió sus labios, permitiendo la entrada. Las lenguas empezaron a enroscarse y más tarde a luchar de manera intensa.

Ciel sabía perfectamente que lo que iban a hacer estaba mal, mas por eso lo hacían, por que ayuda de alguna manera al menor le gustaba la sensación de suciedad que le quedaba después de hacerlo, le gustaba por que le hacía sentirse como el ser que era, sucio, inmundo, peor que un demonio, bueno, quizás eso último no fuese así.

Se separaron, durante unos minutos que aprovechó el de ojos azulados para quitarle la chaqueta torpemente al mayor, mientras este le despojaba de un tirón del camisón que su amo portaba.

-No es justo .- exclamó, Ciel con un tono bastante infantil.- a mí me costara más desvestirte, Sebastian, desvístete tú.

-Yes my lord .- le contestó con una sonrisa.-

El mayordomo se separó ligeramente del menor, quitándose toda la ropa que portaba con rapidez, el menor observaba como los dedos expertos desabrochaban los botones de sus distintas ropas para luego sacárselas de un tirón.

Cuando el demonio hubo terminado, se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Ciel, abrazándolo, volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos. El menor, lo empujó, haciendo que se recostara en la cama, para luego recorrer con su lengua el magnifico torso del mayor, deteniéndose en los pezones de este, mordisqueándolos, pellizcándolos, haciendo que el mayor gimiese ligeramente, mientras la mano traviesa del menor, se acercaba a la herramienta de Sebastian.

Notó la erección del mayor y la manoseo ligeramente, pasando un dedo por el falo.

La lengua recorrió el torso y bajó hasta la entrepierna del mayor, lamiendo la superficie, mientras Ciel sujetaba el pene del Sebastian con un mano.

Pasó a los testículos del demonio, succionándolos con fuerza, mientras su otra mano masturbaba el falo.

Cuando se aburrió, se metió de lleno el pene en la boca, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, sumiendo de lleno a Sebastian en aquel placer tan enfermizo.

-Ciel.- le avisó, con cuidado.- estoy a punto de correrme.

Entonces el menor abandono aquello que creía un manjar y se subió a horcajadas encima de él.

-Todavía no .- dijo con un hilo de voz Ciel.-

Y volvieron a unir sus labios.

-Gírate .- le pidió Sebastian.-

El menor asintió, poniéndose como Sebastian se lo había pedido. Notó dos dedos húmedos penetrar en su agujero, jugando, abriéndose y cerrando, le dolía, bastante pro no dijo nada, pues ya sabía que lo que ahora era solamente dolor, pronto se convertiría en aquella mezcla agridulce, que tanto le gustaba.

Notó como la lengua de Sebastian había substituido aquellos dedos, maldita sea, le encantaba que le hiciera besos negros, era tan... sucio, pervertido.

Gimió y gimió, aunque quizás sería más preciso que grito, pues eso hizo.

Finalmente, Sebastian introdujo el falo en el interior de Ciel, de una sola estocada, sin ser delicado, no era necesario, pues no era un acto afectivo, si no mas bien de pura necesidad.

Empezó a moverse dentro del chaval, con movimientos repetitivos, incesantes vaivenes, tocando varias veces la próstata del muchacho y masturbándolo con una de sus manos libres, para acentuar la sensación placentera que en esos momentos Ciel sentía.

Los gemidos del muchacho, no tardaron mucho en hacerse oír, eran lascivos, provocativos, pedían más y más, se notaba que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Sebastian, no tardó mucho en correrse dentro del muchacho, al igual que este, que se corrió en la mano del demonio.

Cayeron exhaustos y Ciel lamió su propio semen de la mano del demonio, quien se lo ofrecía como si fuese un exquisito manjar.

-Límpiame .- le ordenó el muchacho.- y luego márchate!

-Como guste, bocchan.

Sebastian se vistió, y empezó a limpiar el trasero del muchacho, completamente empapado de su semilla. Le vistió, para después acostarlo, dentro de la cama. Se disponía a irse cuando su joven amo le dijo:

-La próxima vez, házmelo tan sucio com hoy.

Sebastian no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, bastante traviesa.

-Como desee, bocchan.


End file.
